bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond Mine
Diamond Mine, also known as Diamond Mine Mode, is one of the eight playable game modes in Bejeweled 3. It is as an unlockable game mode that becomes available by completing any four quests of the first Lost Relic of Bejeweled in Quest mode. Diamond Mine also appears as a playable game mode in Bejeweled and Bejeweled HD, the iPhone and iPad version of Bejeweled 3. Overview Gameplay The game starts with 4 colours of gems: Red, Yellow, Green and White. Later on, Purples will begin their appearance at roughly less than 80 metres while Blues appear at roughly less than 150 metres. When the game starts, the players will dig down by clearing gems next to the dirt. There are also 4 levels of stone which takes more than 1 match to clear. About 200 metres there will be a new type of stone called Dark Rocks. They are indestructable except using fire or electricity. Gameplay tips *''Focus your matches on ones near the ground.'' *''Generaly, vertical matches only dig one space while horizontal matches dig three or more, so try to focus on horizontal matches.'' *''Focus on the tougher areas first. Rocky ground is denser than regular earth, and destroying the rocks tends to incidentally dig around the rocks as well.'' *''When triggering a Hypercube, try to hit a color with lots of gems near the ground.'' Trivia *The name of this game mode is a reference to the fact that Diamond Mine was the original name of Bejeweled, until it was changed because the name was too similar to that of an existing game called Diamond Mines. *Three of the artifacts that can be unearthed in Diamond Mine mode are references to other games developed and/or published by PopCap Games: **The Regal Unicorn is a bust of Bjorn, the unicorn character from Peggle. **The Mysterious Frog is a figurine of Hans P. Froggendorfer, the frog character from the Zuma series. **The Legendary Gem is a pixelated sprite of a blue gem from the original Bejeweled. *Interestingly, orange gems do not appear at all in Diamond Mine mode. *Pausing anytime during a game of Diamond Mine causes the gems on the board to vanish, but reappear when the game is resumed. This is most likely done to prevent "cheating." **This feature also occurs in Lightning mode, Ice Storm mode, and in certain quests in Quest mode. *In Bejeweled 3, points in Diamond Mine mode are awarded in the form of currency. *In Bejeweled HD, the sound of the digging machine breaking down is slightly different. *The original name of Diamond Mine mode may have been Buried Treasure, according to evidence found inside the game files of Bejeweled 3. **The official soundtrack of Bejeweled 3 even refers the music featured in Diamond Mine mode as such. Gallery Diamond Mine Mode Unlocked.png|The notification that appears when Diamond Mine mode has been unlocked. Diamond Mine Mode How to Play.png|An overview of Diamond Mine mode's instructions. Diamond Mine Mode Dark Rock Intro.png|The notification that appears when dark rock is seen for the first time. Diamond Mine Mode MAX.png|Reaching a depth of "MAX" meters in Diamond Mine mode. Diamond Mine Mode Time Up.png|The digging machine breaking down upon time limit expiry. Bejeweled HD Diamond Mine Mode.png|The beginning of a Diamond Mine game in Bejeweled HD. Names in other languages Category:Game modes Category:Bejeweled 3